


Raging

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baron Corbin owns a restaurant, Evil!AJ Styles, F/M, Feels, God!Dean Ambrose, Good guy Triple H, Smut, Violence, and alexa works there, at least i dont think it is, but yeah, god!AU, not graphic tho, this was actually the first in my God!AU, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Reader is new to town. She runs into a man named Dean Ambrose, whom she instantly takes a liking to. She finds out some secrets about the small town she lives in and its occupants. Someone Dean hates shows up to  take away everything they worked to build.





	Raging

**Author's Note:**

> My first God!AU of many. Enjoy!

           You were sitting on the beach, looking at the clear blue sky, your sketchbook in your hands along with your nice pencil set. You smiled when the breeze blew by, your hair waving in it as you looked back at the vast ocean in front of you. You were so happy to have moved here, to this small town off the West Coast. You were rather far from civilization, but it was so beautiful, and it wasn’t too warm. The house you had bought was situated up on the cliffside, just out of reach of high tide. You had been told the storms could get rather bad, but your house should be fine. It was far enough back for waves to not effect it, but you were close enough that you could just take the little trail from the backyard down to the rocky beach below. This was a change you had been needing for a while now, ever since your fiancé had died a few years before. You had loved them dearly and needed a change. It had taken you a long time, but here you were, the sun beating down on you with a soft breeze blowing, the seals were sleeping out on the rocks, and people were roaming about.

           It was quiet, for the most part. Sometimes, you could hear a little kid screech as they ran away from the water. The waters out here were extremely unpredictable, showing how mother nature didn’t care. You liked it, the wildness the ocean brought. It made you feel small, but not in a bad way. You sat there for many hours, drawing the landscape, the cliffs and the rocks, the seals that were resting, even the little otter that was floating in the water. There were crabs scuttling about in the tidepools, even a large orange starfish. You drew everything you saw with a look of concentration on your face.

           “You’re very talented.”

           You gasped in surprise, nearly falling off the rock you were perched on. You looked up, eyes wide as you stared at the man to your left. He was very tall with shaggy, light brownish blond hair, striking blue eyes, and a defined jaw. He was clad in a pair of torn blue jeans and a black tank top underneath a leather jacket.

           He held his hands up, taking a step back on the uneven rocks, nearly falling as his booted foot almost missed the rock. He steadied himself before he spoke again. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” His voice was raspy, like he was losing it. “Thought you heard me climbing over the rocks.”

           You shook your head. “No, I didn’t.”

           He smiled a bit, dimples showing up in his cheeks. His smile made you smile. “Sorry about that. I’m usually better at making my presence known around strangers. You a tourist?”

           You shook your head. “I actually just moved here about two weeks ago, but this is the first time I’ve actually been able to make it out here to draw.”

           He snapped his fingers and pointed at you. “That’s why I’ve never seen you. You’re new to town!” He stuck his tongue out a bit as he chuckled at himself. “I’ve lived here for a long time. You should let me show you around when you get the chance!” He stepped back towards you. “Would you care if I sat with you? Or is that too creepy?”

           You weren’t quite sure. You were still new to town, but you had yet to really make any friends. Work was still a little awkward at the little convenience store here, some of them not quite being able to break through your shell. You were still a little closed off, but you were trying. But how much harm could this one guy do? He seemed nice enough and you had always been a sucker for a man with dimples. “You can sit,” you finally answered.

           His smiled only seemed to grow as he settled beside you, his elbows on his knees as he looked out at the ocean. The tide would be coming in soon. You noticed that his hands were always moving, his fingers tapping away at his collarbone, or his thighs.

           “So, what’s your name, doll?”

           You blushed at the nickname. You gave him your name, watching his striking blue eyes brighten.

           “I like it. It suits you. I’m Dean. Dean Ambrose.” He held his hand out to you.

You put your pencil over your ear and shook his hand with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean.”

He released your hand. You suddenly felt the wind shift, looking up at the sky. Clouds, dark ones, were starting to roll in. He frowned deeply. “You should get back to your house. That storm looks rather bad.” His eyes narrowed as he looked up at the sky.

You frowned a bit, but you knew it was for the best. High tide was rolling in anyways. You stood from the rock, brushing your pants off and gathering your things. You turned to Dean, but he was already gone. You looked around in confusion. He should still be in sight, but he wasn’t. Your frown deepened further, but you shrugged it off. You had liked Dean, even though your encounter was rather brief, but you guessed you would see him again soon. You Made your way across the rocks, giggling when you would almost slip until you finally made it to the old trail that led to your backyard. You trekked up it. Once at the top, you turned back to the ocean. It was beginning to roll in large waves as the sky darkened further. Lightning shot across the sky, followed by a loud rumble of thunder. You shuddered a bit. You had known the storms out here could be bad, but this had rolled in so quickly.

You went into your house, making sure the door was latched shut. You set your sketchbook and pencils down on the small breakfast nook table before you went through the house to make sure all of the windows were shut and locked. You had already talked to everyone at work and the small town had backup power if the storms that rolled through took out any lines. The backup was supposed to last at least a week, so you weren’t too worried, but if something were to happen and all power was lost, you didn’t have anywhere to go. The closest town was an hour drive through the hills and winding roads, but you didn’t have any relatives there to stay with. You decided a generator would probably be a good idea along with several gallons of gas for one.

The storm was getting worse by the minute, the sky dark, but flashes of lightning followed by the loud rumble of thunder lit up the sky on occasion. You could see the ocean roaring, as if it was defying the very sky. Waves crashed against the rocks, the seals long gone. It was beginning to get very late when you quit watching the sky, instead turning on music very loud and going to do a few little chores before you headed to bed. You didn’t have many neighbors on the cliffside, so you didn’t think your music would disturb anyone. You went about doing the dishes and straightening up around the house. Once done, you looked back out at the volatile ocean. The storm was still raging, and the ocean was still swirling and roaring. You made sure to start a fire to keep the house warm, making sure you had plenty of kindling if needed and several logs inside. You would talk to the owner of the convenience store and see if he had anymore firewood you could buy from him.

You turned your music off and headed to bed, curling up underneath your thick comforter. You left the door open as to let the heat of the fire in the little cabin move through the house. It also let you be able to see the fireplace in case it needed more wood. You snuggled down into your bed, frowning ever so slightly as the storm grew worse. You usually had no problems with storms, but this one made you feel uneasy. The only comfort you got was the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. You felt safe when you heard that sound.

———-

           You were stocking things at work, a long, deep sigh leaving you. You stocked the cans of green beans.

           “You look like you’re having the time of your life.”

           You whipped around, ready to  _throw_ the can of beans in your hand. You stopped when you saw Dean there.

           He chuckled at you. “No, please don’t!” he teased. “Not the beans!” He held his hands up in mock defense, but he had a big smile on his face, dimples firmly in place.

           You giggled. “We need to stop meeting like this, Dean.” You placed the can on the shelf. “Do you enjoy scaring girls?”

           He stuck his tongue out as he bent over chuckling. “Only really pretty ones.”

           You felt heat rise in your cheeks at his words. “Well, thank you.”

           His smile never faltered as he stepped towards you. “I was hoping to run into you. Would you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?”

           You were a little taken back, but you couldn’t stop the smile that grew on your face. “I, uh, I would actually really like that, Dean.”

           He was so cute when he grinned his tongue peeking out between his teeth as his bright eyes sparkled. You noticed that he was swaying around a bit, rocking back and forth on his heels, seeming to almost dance in place to music that only he heard. He was watching you carefully, though, despite his constant moving. You were drawn back to when he had disappeared at the beach.

           “Oh, hey, what happened to you the day at the beach? You kind of just disappeared when the storm rolled in.”

           He stopped moving almost immediately, his eyes growing dark as a frown took his face. “I had somewhere to be and I had to get there before the storm rolled in. I ran as fast as I could. Didn’t mean to leave you there all by yourself.” He returned to swaying, his smile coming back, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I should probably get going. I have things I need to do.”

           You nodded. “Yeah. I need to get back to working anyways. I don’t want Hunter to think I’m slacking off.” You looked to see the older man coming around to the aisle.

Hunter was smiling at you, his smile widening slightly upon seeing Dean. “Hey, Dean. Distracting my new employee?” Hunter came to your side. He was a large man, but he wasn’t quite as tall as Dean. Dean was much leaner, but very broad.

“You know me, Hunter! Always up for a little mischief.” He winked at you. “But I should be going.”

Hunter nodded. “You should talk to Styles.”

Dean expression darkened significantly, seeming to freeze in place. “I will when I am good and ready,” he growled.

The way his voice deepened made you shiver. He sounded so menacing and you would be lying if you said it didn’t turn you on to some degree. His shaggy hair was falling into his eyes as he almost  _glared_ at Hunter. But then, he looked at you and his expression softened quite a bit.

“Sorry, doll. I should be going. I’ll pick you up at your place tonight. Six okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’ll see you then.”

Dean mock saluted you before he left the store. You looked over at Hunter, the older man smiling down at you.

“Dean’s a good man. Glad you’re making friends, kid.” He ruffled your hair fondly.

You swatted his hand away, but your smile stayed in place. “Whatever, Hunter.”

The older man started to walk away.

“Hey, Hunter, who’s Styles?” you asked.

He froze in his spot, turning to you. “AJ Styles is a self-proclaimed sheriff around here. We don’t have a proper police force around here, never really needed one. Nothing bad happens here. But he does take care of the law. He is a police officer, but he’s the only one here. Dean has been here much longer than Styles, but Styles doesn’t like that Dean often takes things into his own hands. Both men have large tempers, tempers that rival mine, so they argue a lot. I’m waiting for them to make amends, but I’m not sure that’ll be happening any time soon.” His brow was furrowed. “Word of advice: stay away from AJ. He’s no good and will only break your heart.”

You cocked your head to the side in confusion. “I don’t even know the guy, Hunter.”

He walked back to you, taking you by the shoulders. “If he ever approaches you, turn him down.” He was serious, you realized. He obviously was not a fan of AJ, but dealt with him as he was a police officer.

You nodded rapidly. “I’ll stay away.”

Hunter seemed satisfied, letting go of you. “Why don’t you head home early. You’ve got yourself a date in about two hours and I’m sure you don’t want to smell like work.”

You smiled. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “Shelves can be stocked tomorrow. I doubt people are going to be craving green beans out of nowhere.” He turned. “Tyler, call Pete and have him come in to cover for a couple hours! I’ll pay him overtime!” Hunter ruffled your hair one more time before he disappeared.

You heard Tyler on the phone, calling Pete. You enjoyed Tyler’s company, as well as his roommates’, Pete and Trent. You were slowly calling them friends. Pete was always grumpy, but he had a soft spot for his two friends and you, always rumpling your hair or letting his sneer fall when you were around. Tyler was usually flirting with you, not that you minded, but you weren’t interested. He knew that, he was just a terrible flirt. Trent, on the other hand, was always smiling and treated you like a baby sister. You enjoyed their company.

“Pete says you owe him big time!” Tyler called. You peeked around the shelf, smiling at Tyler. “He’ll be here in about five minutes, so he can tell you his terms.”

You smiled at the British boy. You waited patiently for Pete, discussing the terms of him covering for you: you promised to bring him lunch for every shared workday for a month. You didn’t mind. Once you went over that, you headed home. The town was so small that you walked to and from work, but this time you were practically skipping in excitement. Once home, you showered and got ready, putting on a nice pair of jeans and a cute top. You did your hair how you liked it along with your makeup. Once finished with that, you had about fifteen minutes before Dean would arrive. You put on a pair of boots, seeing as the sky started to slowly fill with clouds. You grabbed your phone, purse, and a jacket just in case it began to rain, but the you realized you didn’t have an umbrella.

The knock on your door pulled you from your thoughts. Your heart began pounding in your chest. You smoothed your hands over your top, hoping you looked okay before you went to the door. You took in a deep breath. You opened it to find Dean. He was wearing nicer jeans now with a black t-shirt and his leather jacket.

“Wow,” he breathed. He looked stunned, lips parted and eyes wide as he looked at you, his hands shoved in his pockets. “You look great!” That smile returned to his face, the one where his tongue stuck out a little between his teeth. “You ready to go? I got us reservations at the nicest diner in town. It might not be much, but the food is good, and the people are nice.”

You chuckled. “Yeah. Let me make sure I have my house keys and then we can be off.” You dug through your purse and gave a satisfied hum when you saw your house keys. You locked your door once outside. You looked up at the sky as more clouds rolled in, the sky darkening. “I thought it was supposed to be clear tonight?”

Dean frowned, looking up. He mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?”

He shook his head. “Nothing to worry about, doll. Let’s get going!” That smile was back. He pulled his hands from his pockets, his left hand brushing yours like he wanted to hold it, but he quickly pulled it back. “Don’t want to be late.”

You walked side by side down the quiet road and over to the main street. His hand continued to brush yours absently as you walked quietly, heading towards the little diner that was lit up. He opened the door for you. You gave him a smile, walking in followed by him. You were greeted by a very,  _very_ tall man wearing a beanie. He had facial hair and you could see colorful tattoos littering his arms where his sleeves were rolled up. He had deep brown eyes and the shadow of a smile on his face.

“Hey, Dean. How’s it goin’?” he asked.

Dean smiled. “Hey, Baron. It’s going pretty good! I’ve got a reservation.”

Baron shook his head, chuckling a bit. “Of course, you do. You would be the one to get a reservation in a place that never does reservations.” Baron looked down at you. “Aren’t you the girl that bought that place over on Redwood?”

You nodded cautiously.

“I won’t bite, short stop. I was just curious. It’s nice having a new face in town. Keeps things from getting boring.” He held his hand out to you. “Baron Corbin. I own this place.”

You shook his hand, introducing yourself as well. “This is a cute place you’ve got here.”

He chuckled. “Thanks. You guys can go ahead and pick whatever table you want. It’s not too busy.” He gestured with a large hand. He was right. Only a few tables were occupied.

Dean took your hand to lead you to a table towards the back. You sat down once he released your hand, sliding into the comfortable booth. He did the same across from you. He opened his mouth to talk, but a short blonde woman came up to the table with menus in her hands, setting them in front of you with a slight smile on her face.

“Hey, Dean, how are things?” she asked, pulling her notepad and pen from her apron.

“Good, Alexa.” Dean gave her a smile.

She smiled. She looked at you. “You must be pretty special if you caught this guy’s eye.” She winked. “I’m Alexa, by the way.”

You introduced yourself once again.

           “Nice to meet you. Can I get you guys started with drinks?”

           You got yourself a lemonade while Dean ordered a Coke. She returned with those shortly as Dean buried his ace in his menu, avoiding looking at you over the top. You frowned. “Dean, are you okay?”

           He looked up at you, clearly startled. “I, uh, yeah, sorry, doll. I haven’t done this in a long time.” He gave you a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck.

           You could only smile at him. “It’s okay. It’s been a long time for me, too.”

           He leaned forward onto his elbows. “Any particular reason why?” he asked.

           You looked down at the menu before looking back at Dean. “I was engaged two years ago, but they were taken from me. Cancer.” Your smile was small.

           He frowned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring anything up.”

           You shook your head. “I’m not hiding, Dean. It was a long time ago. It’s one of the reasons I came here. Too many memories back in my old town. This town is small, and I have always loved the ocean. Seemed a good place to restart. Besides, I got to meet you.”

           His face turned a little red at that. “Yeah, I-I guess you did.”

           Alexa stopped by to take your orders. She whisked your menus away to go put your orders in with the chef. You caught a glimpse of the woman cooking, a tall, large woman with her hair in two French braids. She had tan skin and bright eyes. You noticed her and Alexa smiling fondly at one another.

           “So, let me ask you something,” he started, smiling at you, “why do you love the ocean?”

           You blushed a bit at the question. “Well, uh, I love how wild it is. It’s so beautiful and it can be so calm, but then it can rage and crash against rocks. It’s volatile, destructive, yet at the same time, be so cleansing and calming.” You smiled. “I also love the idea that there may be a god down there, Poseidon or Neptune. I’ve always been extremely fascinated by mythology. Although, Poseidon did, uh, have many lovers. Not nearly as many as Zeus, though.”

           Dean was beyond red. “Oh, you like mythology?” he asked.

           You nodded, watching his face. You wondered why he was so red.

           “I like mythology, too. Not many people around here like it, though.” He smiled at you. “You look beautiful,” he said.

           You looked down at your hands. “I don’t know about that…”

           He shook his head. “You’re very beautiful.”

           The rest of the night went rather smoothly. You did most of the talking, but you didn’t mind so much. He was a good listener, seeming to absorb every word you said. He was so attentive, giving you smiles and occasionally sharing his food. You did the same, watching as he would take a bite from your fork. The action looked downright sinful. You shook those thoughts from your mind as you talked about your life. You had only just met the man.

———-

           Several months into your relationship with Dean, you noticed something about him. He would leave sometimes, rather randomly, just before large storms would roll in. The ocean was always worse those nights, the waves crashing loudly. The sky would thunder and make your house shake. You would wake up in tears those nights, scared of the storm outside. You would often cover your ears or look outside. The ocean was the only thing that calmed you, but even that was starting to lose its touch as the storms grew more frequent.

           It was an overcast Thursday night. Hunter had let you have the day off, as well as most of the boys. He had stayed in the store to close up early. You had plans to meet Dean down at the beach for a little walk. He had wanted to talk to you about something. He had sounded rather serious on the phone which was a rare thing indeed. You hoped it wasn’t anything  _too_ serious. You grabbed your house keys and phone, heading for your backyard so you could take the trail down. You went through the gate.

           “Hey, there, sweetheart.”

           You turned quickly, your hand flying to your chest. There was a man standing at the edge of your fence. He had long brown hair and shining blue eyes. He was smirking at you, his hand resting on your fence.

           “Don’t call me sweetheart,” you said. “And can I help you?”

           “You’ve been here a few months and I haven’t met you yet. Thought I’d introduce myself: I’m AJ Styles, the only cop around here.” He smirked further, walking towards you.

           The hairs stood up on the back of your neck as he got closer. Your body was screaming for you to get away from him, but you couldn’t seem to move. “Oh.” It was the only thing you could bring yourself to say. Dean had told you about him. He was a flirt and a downright asshole.

           “I heard that you and Ambrose are together. Why don’t you dump him and get to know a real man?” He was directly in front of you now. He reached you, playing with a piece of your hair.

           You swatted his hand away. “I’ll stick with Dean, thanks.” You walked away from him and towards the trail.

           AJ growled behind you. “You’re just a little slut, aren’t you? I bet he’s not the only man you fuck. I bet you fuck Hunter and those boys at the shop. Maybe you’re even fucking Baron!”

           You whipped around to glare at him, but froze when you saw his hands. Lightning seemed to crackle between his fingers.

           He was directly in front of you now, glaring down at you. “You’ll be mine, sweetheart. I don’t take no for an answer.” He gripped your forearm tightly. You pushed at his arm, but his grip only tightened. Fear took over you. You clawed at his hand, trying to back away. You watched his eyes started to flash like lightning. The electricity shot down his arm and into you. You screamed loudly, everything turning black and then you were out.

———-

           Dean paced back and forth on the rocks. He looked at his watch. You were supposed to be there five minutes ago. It wasn’t like you to be late, usually showing up early to things. He ran his hand over his face. Then a scream rang through the air. His head snapped to the side as he looked at the trail that led to your house. Lightning shot down from the sky at that moment, striking the ground next to him. A voice boomed from the sky.

           “I’ve got your pretty girl, brother! You should come and get her!”

           Dean growled.

           AJ appeared at the top of the trail, you in his arms. You were limp. Dean saw the bruise forming on your wrist as well as the lightning marks that now covered your entire right arm like dark veins. AJ smirked before he launched into the sky. Dean threw his leather jacket off before diving into the ocean. Dean knew this storm would be one that this small town would never forget. He sped through the water, summoning his trident as he sent himself back up towards the surface, the ocean meeting a lightning strike. Dean burst through the water, readying his trident to throw it just as AJ descended from the sky with a lightning bolt. Dean adjusted his hold on his trident, holding it with both hands as he thrust it upwards. His attack was parried by AJ, Dean grunting as the impact sent him backwards a little.

           “Where is she?!” Dean yelled. He went after him again.

           AJ laughed, he  _laughed_ at Dean. “Oh, come on! You don’t really love her!”

           Dean growled at that. He and AJ were now floating in the air, glaring at one another.

           “I love her more than I’ve loved anyone, AJ! Now give her back to me!” The ocean below crashed against the cliff hard.

           “Why?! You could have anyone you want! Why this stupid human?! They’re only good for fucking and making children!”

           Dean lost it. He lost it for the first time in almost a millennium, his anger getting the best of him. He threw himself at AJ, slamming into him hard. They were throwing hits at one another, trading blows hard enough to make the skies roar and the ground shake. Dean was losing the upper hand, AJ throwing him around.

           He heard you then, yelling from the cliffside. You were on shaky legs, calling his name. You collapsed to the ground. Dean was slammed into, AJ tackling him down into the ocean. That is where AJ made a mistake. Why would he attack Dean in  _his_ domain? Dean was able to twist out of AJ’s grip, grabbing him by his shirt and shoving him down into the ocean floor. He raised his trident and pinned AJ down by the neck, the forks on either side of his neck. He dug it into the sea floor in anger. AJ clawed at the trident, bringing up his lightning bolt to strike it. Dean grabbed it, bare-handed. The lightning bit into his skin, sending jolts through him. He managed to yank it from AJ’s hand, throwing it as hard as he could.

           “What did you do to her?!” Dean shouted.

           AJ only grinned.

           Dean pressed his foot down on AJ’s chest. “What did you do?!” His eyes were wild, crazy almost as he glared at his brother. He was practically snarling.

           “She doesn’t have much longer, brother. You may want to let me go so you can save her.” AJ snapped his fingers.

           Dean heard the skies thunder and clap. Dean heard a distant splash. He narrowed his gaze in the direction it came from. You had been forced into the water, the waves crashing over you with such force that you were being rolled and slammed into the ocean floor. Dean tried to calm the ocean, but he was still so angry, that it wouldn’t listen. He had a decision to make: keep AJ pinned, but let you die, or let AJ go and save you. He growled. He left AJ pinned there, knowing he would get free soon enough, but he couldn’t let you die. He was propelling through the water as fast as he could, trying to calm the ocean, but it wasn’t listening. He had gotten too angry, the ocean still feeding from it. He was almost to you when he was grabbed from behind, put into a headlock.

           “She’s going to die because of your stupidity, Dean. She is going to die and there is nothing that you can do about it. You let your emotions get the best of you and now that is going to be the thing that kills her. You should have let me have her.”

           Dean struggled against AJ’s grip, watching your limp body being thrown around in the water. Dean was on the verge of crying as AJ forced him to watch. He didn’t expect the three men that jumped in the water, one giving him a thumb up before they dragged her out of the water. Dean had never been more grateful for Hunter’s boys. There were perks to being friends with the God of War. This gave Dean all he needed. She was safe, so he was free to fight his brother.

———-

           Your body fucking  _hurt_. You felt like you had been hit by a train.  _More like the ocean was trying to kill you._  You were having trouble opening your eyes, but you could hear everything around you. That storm was still raging outside. You could hear Hunter and the boys talking, a warm hand pressing to your forehead.

           “’Ow long do you fink it’s going to be?” That was Pete.

           “I don’t know. Dean and AJ are still fighting outside. I’m not letting AJ come near her.” That was Hunter. He was the closest. You assumed it was his hand pressed to your skin.

           “Let us go help Dean.” Trent. He sounded angry.

           “No, this is his fight.”

           You kept trying to wake, trying to pull yourself out of the darkness, but nothing was happening. You felt yourself sinking deeper, like you had in the ocean. Dean was fighting AJ? Then you remembered the how lightning had danced across AJ’s skin, how he had sent it straight into you. The pain had been too much. You passed out, but not for long. When you woke, you were sure you had seen AJ and Dean floating in the air, AJ with a javelin like weapon in his hand and Dean with a trident. You had cried for Dean, your entire body screaming in pain. It had become too much, collapsing on the rocks. Everything flashed in and out for several minutes. You remembered there being a loud crash, the ground shaking, and then suddenly, you were cold. You were in the ocean now, being thrown around by the waves. Everything was dark after that.

           Your eyes finally shot open, shooting up in bed as you gasped for air. Hunter grabbed your shoulders.

           “Calm down, kid. You’re okay,” he said. He was trying to calm you.

           You shoved his hands away, standing to go to the window despite your body screaming at you to stop. At least they had brought you to your house. You looked out at the vicious water. Even though you had almost died in it mere minutes before, you still felt calm as you looked at it, hoping Dean would appear. You gripped the windowsill to the point of feeling like your fingers were going to break. A hand rested on your shoulder. You turned to see Hunter there.

           “What’s going on, Hunter?” you asked.

           He looked down.

           “Hunter, what the fuck is going on?” you yelled.

           “This isn’t an easy thing to tell you, kid. Come sit. You’re in pain and need to rest.” He tried to pull you back to the bed, but you shoved his hand away in anger. Hunter sighed. He gestured for his boys to step forward. “Hunter is my modern name, the name I chose for this time. My real name, the one given to me, is Ares.”

           “What, like the god of war? So, your parents liked Greek Mythology.”

           “No, I  _am_ the god of war.” He stepped back away from you. He held his hand out, a large hammer appearing in his hand out of nowhere. Armor appeared on him, black and making him look even more intimidating. He had a strange helmet, almost crown-like that looked like a skull. You weren’t afraid of him, surprisingly. “These three are my sons.”

           Trent gave you a soft smile. “My real name is Eros, god of love.”

           Tyler scratched the back of his neck. “I am Enyalius, also a god of war.”

           Pete still had his sneer, but his face softened as soon as he saw the look on your face. “I’m Deimos, the god of fear.”

           You were in shock. This couldn’t be real. You looked back out to the storm. “AJ and Dean?” you whispered.

           “AJ is Zeus. Dean is Poseidon,” Hunter said.

           You turned to him, seeing him back to his normal form. You reached for him. He pulled you into a hug, enveloping you in his warmth. The other three joined the hug, making you feel safe and warm. “Will Dean be okay?” you asked.

           You could hear Hunter hum. “I don’t know. Dean has always been able to take care of himself when it comes to AJ, but I fear his emotions may be getting to him. He has always been an emotional god. I don’t want to get Baron involved, but I may have to.”

           You looked up at him in confusion. “Baron? What is he the god of?”

           Hunter went to answer when the storm quieted. All of you looked out the window. The clouds were still dark, but there was no more thunder or lightning. The ocean had calmed. You got out of the hug, running to the back door despite their loud protests. You yanked it open, stepping outside.

           Dean was standing there, shirt gone, and he was soaking wet. He was stumbling around a bit, leaning heavily against his trident. You ran to him, throwing his arm over your shoulder to help him stand. He groaned a bit. You noticed that he had dark bruising along his ribs. He looked down at you with those bright blue eyes. He smiled at you, sticking his tongue out at you. “You’re okay,” he rasped. His voice was completely shot.

           “You’re not,” you whispered.

           “I’ll be fine. I’m a god, doll.”

           You helped him inside with the help of Hunter, laying him down on your bed. You sat on the edge of the bed, your hand gently gripping his. You pushed his wet hair from his forehead, giving him a small smile as he grinned up at you. “I’m so happy that you’re going to be okay.”

           “It takes more than a jealous little brother to take me out.” He reached up to touch your cheek. “I’m so happy that you’re okay. I tried to get you out of the water, but AJ stopped me, and I couldn’t control the water because I was so angry. I’m sorry.” His smile faded, eyes getting big and watery as he looked up at you.

           You shook your head, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m okay. I promise,” you whispered against his lips. “The boys got me out of the water.”

           “Aren’t you in pain?” Dean asked, his voice almost gone.

           Your body was throbbing, but it had started to fade. “I can handle it.”

           He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. “I don’t want you to be hurting, doll. Shouldn’t be hurting.” He reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of your neck to drag you into a gentle headbutt, his eyes screwing shut. “Love you too much f’r you to hurt.”

           You couldn’t help the smile on your face. “I love you too, Dean.”

———-

           AJ left after that, choosing to move across the country to stay away from Dean. Things calmed, and the storms lessened. Dean opened up about everything, about the true mythology behind him. You found out that many things he had done were actually lies spread by AJ, or were things that were misconstrued. He told you about how he had finally settled in this small town. Other gods followed once they realized they wouldn’t be bugged and could live normal lives.

           “So, you’re telling me that Alexa is one of Artemis’s hunters and Nia is Artemis?” you asked with wide eyes.

           Dean chuckled from where he sat on the couch with you snuggled into his side. “Yes. Roman is Apollo, her twin. He thinks it’s funny that he goes by Roman since the Romans were, in his opinion, dicks.” Dean took a sip of his beer.

           You sat up on your knees. “So, there are a bunch of gods here, you’re one of them, and you fell in love with me? But I’m just human.”

           Dean smiled. “You may be human, but I love you all the same.”

           You frowned. “But I’m mortal, Dean. You’re going to outlive me. I’m going to die sometime in the next seventy years, and you’re going to remain young and keep going on. You shouldn’t love me.” You could feel tears in your eyes. “I don’t want to get old while you stay young. You’ll find someone younger and prettier once I get old and I don’t think my heart can handle that.”

           Dean put his beer down and sat up. “No, I could never do that. I love  _you_ , not your age, not your looks,  _you_. I would follow you to the ends of the earth.”

           “Dean, I-“

           He cut you off with a kiss, one that made you start to cry with how tender it was. Your lower lip began to tremble as your tears slid down your face and onto his cheeks. He cupped your cheeks, tugging you closer. “If this bothers you, then I can do something about it.”

           You cocked your head at him. “What do you mean?”

           “I can make you immortal, if you want. We can be together forever.”

           You weren’t sure what to say. Did you want to be immortal? Is that what you wanted in life? You loved Dean, you truly did. You couldn’t see yourself with another person. You didn’t have much family left, but you weren’t sure if it’s what you wanted.

           “You don’t have to make your decision right now. I would never force it on you. You can make the decision whenever you want. Just know that I want to spend forever with you, doll.” He grinned at you. “Anything you want, I’ll give you.”

           “Anything?” you asked, a smirk growing on your face.

           His eyes darkened. “Anything.” He growled when you straddled him, his hands coming to rest on your hips, fingers twitching and fidgeting against you. He tangled a hand in your hair. His grip was firm as he brought you down for a kiss that took your breath away, his teeth tugging on your lower lip, his other hand going to grip your ass. He nipped and licked at your lips. The action made you gasp, allowing him to push his tongue into your mouth, almost like he was going to devour you right then. Your hips moved against his.

           “Dean, please?” you whispered.

           He chuckled as he pulled away, eyes alight with mischief. You found yourself on your back quite suddenly, carefully laid out on the couch. “Gotta be careful, doll. I’m a god, remember?”

           You whined in protest. “Don’t want you to be careful. Want you to make me yours.”

           “Doll,  _I’m a god_. I could get you pregnant at the drop of a hat.”

           You looked up at him with wide eyes.

           He chuckled, sticking his tongue out at you. “Don’t worry. I have my ways of keeping that from happening. But I have to be careful.” He pressed kisses to your neck, nipping into your skin. You arched up against him, moaning as he dug his teeth in a little harder, his hands roaming your body slowly. He felt so good hovering over you, his mouth on your neck, his hands all over you, your own hands roaming down his chest in admiration. He felt so solid underneath your questing fingers.

           “Dean, I need you. This is torture.” But god, it was damn good torture.

           Dean hummed. “Do you want me to stop?”

           Your only answer was a whine. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him down against you. “It’s the best type of torture, but I need you  _now,_ Dean.”

           His smirk pressed to your skin before he pulled back to look down at you. “I guess you can have what you want.” He tugged at your shirt. You took it off, dropping it down on the floor. His eyes raked over your torso. You were braless, and he loved it, leaning down to lick and suck at your right nipple. Your body arched hard, the sensation better than any you had felt, and you had a slight inkling that it was going to get even better. His shaggy hair brushed over your skin. He began descending down your body, tugging your sweats and panties down. You dragged on his shirt.

           “Take it off, Dean. Want you so bad!”

           He grinned, shucking his shirt. Your hands immediately started mapping out his chest, his chest hair tickling your palms, your nails grazing over his nipples. That made him shudder. He stood up to kick his pants and boxers off, his erection jutting from his hips, hard and already leaking pre-come. “Remember, I have to be careful or you’ll get pregnant.”

           You nodded. “Can’t you put a condom on?” you asked.

           He chuckled. “Yeah, that won’t work, doll.” He got back on top of you, kissing you hard. “I just need a little spell, but I need to concentrate for a few minutes.” He slid his fingers over your soaking wet pussy, groaning loudly when his fingers dipped into with ease. He leaned down, his lips brushing your ear. “Close your eyes and hold onto my shoulders, okay? And don’t move your hands. I need to concentrate, doll.”

           You did as he asked, eyes sliding shut, and your hands gripping his shoulders. He grinned, tongue sticking out. He began moving his fingers into you, thrusting them slowly as he started to whisper something you couldn’t quite understand. It felt so amazing. He curled his fingers, his thumb falling to your clit. You gasped. Your fingers dug into Dean’s shoulders. He kept whispering to you as he worked you up, the coil in your stomach winding tighter and tighter until it snapped, a cry leaving your lips as you soaked his hand. He removed his hand much too quick for your liking, but it was soon replaced with his cock. You keened at the welcome intrusion, trying to stay still.

           “You can open your eyes, doll. Spell is done.” He leaned down, nipping at your parted lips. “Look at you, taking all of me. Like you were made for me, doll, and that’s a dangerous thought.”

           You dragged his mouth down to yours for a searing kiss, one that knocked the breath from you, your hips moving to meet his thrust for thrust. “Is it really that dangerous, Dean? To think someone was made for you?”

           He thrust hard, a keen leaving you. “It’s very dangerous, doll. To think someone was made for me, a god. But, you know, I think I could get used to that idea.” His mouth descended upon yours, nipping and licking. He cupped your hips softly. He raised your hips up, grinding his cock into you. His pelvis was pressed to yours, his pubic mound pressed to your clit. You cried out in surprise. He grinned, tongue sticking out once again. “Do you think you can come for me one more time?”

           You nodded, hands fluttering across his broad shoulders. “I’m already so close,” you whispered. He caught your right hand with his left, bringing it to his chest, just over his heart. Dean’s smile softened.

           “Can you feel my heart beating for you?” he asked, looking oddly vulnerable.

           “Yes.” You flattened your hand to his chest. Then you took his and pressed it to your chest. “Mine beats for you.”

           God, his smile did things to you, the one where his eyes sparkled, and his dimples seemed even more prominent. It made you feel happy. “Keep talking like that and I might have to make you come even more tonight.”

           You giggled, leaning up to kiss him again. You could feel his hand trail between your breasts, down your stomach, and then he was rubbing tight little circles on your clit. You shuddered and writhed, crying into his mouth. His hips were pressed flushed to yours, his cock twitching inside of you. You came suddenly, body arching hard, mouth popping open with a scream of his name. He groaned loudly, hips crushed against yours as he came deep inside you. The couch felt like a cloud as you sank down into it, a happy hum leaving you as Dean laid his head on your chest, slipping from inside of you. His arms wound around your waist.

           “I love you,” you whispered, playing with his shaggy hair.

           He looked up at you, wonder in those blue eyes of his. “I love you too, doll.”

           Outside, the ocean crashed against the rocks, the sky gray with the normal clouds, and the TV was playing quietly in the background as you two shared soft kisses and giggled together.


End file.
